


BAD DAY

by pineneedle



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: When Esposito had a bad day, he remembered another bad days　every time.He did that.Again.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 1





	BAD DAY

最悪な出来事に遭遇したとき、ハビエル・エスポジートがすることは決まっていた。  
別の、もっとひどい日を思い出すのだ。  
  
例えば、大好きだった父親が家族を捨てていなくなった日の悲しさ。

例えば、悪い友だちの言うままに盗みに加わって、挙句に自分だけが捕まったときの後悔と屈辱。

プロムの夜、ブロンドのチアリーダーの父親に玄関先で殴られた痛み。

初めて銃で撃たれたときのこと。

初めて誰かを撃ち殺したときのこと。

毎日目の前で仲間が死んでいくのに、いつの間にか、自分が、パンツの中まで入り込む砂粒のほうに気を取られていることに気がついたときの、こみ上げてきた胆汁の味。

相棒の死と、その後の悪い噂。

切り刻まれた少女の死体と、家族の叫び声。

父のように慕っていた男の突然の死と、暗い秘密。

誰よりも信頼していた相手の、思いもしなかった裏切り。

キャッスルからもらった特別な日に飲もうと取っておいた年代物のウイスキーをあおりながら、エスポジートは閉じたばかりのドアを睨んだ。  
最悪な出来事に遭遇したとき、ハビエル・エスポジートがすることは決まっていた。  
これまでに起こった、もっとひどいことを思い浮かべる。  
そうすれば、今がどんなに最悪に見えても、必ずそこから抜け出せるはずだと思うことができる。  
ハビエル・エスポジートは、そう考えてきた。  
だが、今、アルコールとアドレナリンに浸された脳みそに浮かぶのは、体を丸め、汚れた道路に横たわるパートナーの姿だけだった。  
最悪の一日の、最悪の夜。  
酒瓶を持つ手が震える。  
これから先、彼が思い浮かべるのは、きっと今夜の出来事になるに違いなかった。

**********

「それで、今日は何の用なの？」  
差し出されたバニララテのカップを受け取るなり、ラニが言った。殺人も起きていないのにモルグにやってきた刑事は、小さく肩をすくめた。  
「用事がなきゃ会いに来ちゃダメなのか？」  
軽口を検死官に睨まれ、エスポジートはうつむいて頭を掻いた。  
「・・・ほら、前にデートしたとき、今度はソーホーのレストランに行きたいって言ってたろ？ 堅苦しくなくて、けどロマンチックで、刑事の給料でも大丈夫な店だって。何て名前だった？」  
「何？ ネットのグルメサイトで調べればいいことを、わざわざ聞きに来たの？」  
「いや、でも、ほら、君は、こういうのに詳しいだろ？ オシャレな店とか、気の利いたプレゼントとか。」  
「ありがとう。けど、ソーホーのレストラン？ ライアンは、もっとカジュアルで家庭的な店が好きなんじゃないの？ それとも、特別な記念日とか？」  
もごもごと何かを呟くエスポジートに、ラニの目が細くなる。  
「・・・いやだ。まだ仲直りしてなかったの？」  
ラニは呆れたように尋ねた。  
「・・・何の話だ？」  
「とぼけないで、ハビ。ロマンチックなディナーに誘って、それでライアンの機嫌を取るつもりなんでしょ？」  
「機嫌を取るって何だよ？」  
エスポジートは顎を上げて胸を反らした。大抵の容疑者がビビるマッチョな態度だが、検死官は動じない。  
「はい、はい。ハビエル・エスポジートのデートテクニックのことなら、相当詳しいわよ。キャンドルの灯りが揺れるテーブルで、手を握ってパチパチまばたきすれば、相手は何でも許してくれるって、まだそう思ってるわけ？」  
エスポジートが熊のように唸っても、ラニの舌鋒は鈍らなかった。  
「大体、朝から晩までずっと一緒にいて、どうしてまだ仲直りできないの？」  
そこまで言って、ラニは言葉を切った。  
狭い検死室に息苦しいような静けさが広がる。  
「ねえ・・・あんたたち、もう一緒に暮らしてないの？ そういうこと？」  
エスポジートは重くため息をついた。  
「それって、イエスってことね。」  
ラニは腕組みをしてエスポジートを睨んだ。  
エスポジートは、もう一つため息をついた。  
そして、あの夜の出来事を話し始めた。

**********

今思い出せば、喧嘩と呼べるものではなかった。  
元軍の特殊部隊員のエスポジートが、カトリック学校出のおとなしいスリムな相棒を、ほとんど一方的に叩きのめしたのだ。

カトリック学校出の、おとなしい、スリムな恋人を。

汚れた道路にうずくまったライアンが彼を呼ぶ声を無視して、エスポジートはアパートに戻った。  
酒をあおり、まだクロゼットの奥にしまい込んだままの段ボール箱二つにライアンの荷物を乱暴に詰め込むと、赤いソファと一緒に廊下に放り出した。  
そのまま飲み続けて、いつの間にか眠り込み、のどの渇きに目を覚ましたときにはもう昼を過ぎていた。二日酔いでかすむ目でドアスコープから外を見ると、ソファも段ボール箱も消えていた。

まるで、最初からそんなものはなかったようにだ。

それから、マドックスが死んで、すべての黒幕がブラッケンだということがわかって、事件は一歩ではあるが前進した。  
彼らにできるのは、いつかは正義が行われる日を信じて待つことだけだったが。

二週間が経ち、ベケットとエスポジートの停職も解けて、元通りの毎日が戻ってきたように見えた。

だが、エスポジートは、ライアンを許せなかった。

**********

エスポジートは、空の解剖台をどんと叩いた。  
「だって、あいつは、俺を裏切ったんだ。」  
ラニがふんと鼻を鳴らした。  
「ハビ、いい加減にしなさい。今、あなたが、生きたままこうしてここにいられるのは、誰のおかげだと思ってるの？」  
そして、きれいにマニュキアを塗った指で、縄張り争いをしているゴリラのように膨らませた胸を小突いた。  
「いい、ハビエル・エスポジート？ 今もまだ、あなたと、それからケイトが生きてるのは、ケヴィン・ライアンが正しいことをしたからよ。」  
エスポジートは、元恋人で、元セックスフレンドで、今もいい友達である美女を睨んだ。  
「君も、あいつの味方か？」  
「お生憎さま。前に寝てたからって、あたしがあんたの味方だなんて思わないでちょうだい。あたしは、完全にチーム・ライアンよ。」  
ラニは、はっきりと、大きな声でそう言った。それから、急に優しい顔になって微笑んだ。  
「ホントはわかってるんでしょ？ そもそもケヴィンはちっとも悪くないって。」

***********

その、『ちっとも悪くない』ケヴィン・ライアンは、あの日から、言葉と態度で、ずっとエスポジートに謝り続けていた。  
無視されても、なじられても。  
ラニが言ったのと同じことを、キャッスルも、それからベケットも言った。  
二人が今も生きているのは、ライアンのおかげだと。  
エスポジートの頭の中の冷静な部分も、同じことを言っていた。  
だが、彼の心臓は、その言葉を聞くのを拒んでいた。

だからエスポジートは、ライアンの謝罪を無視し、残酷に罵った。

日が経つにつれ、ライアンの口数は少なくなり、やがて、辛抱強く続けられた仲直りの申し出も途絶えた。  
ライアンは、明らかにエスポジートと距離を置き始めた。  
そして、エスポジートは気づいたのだ。  
ライアンが諦めれば、二人の関係は簡単に終わってしまうということに。  
エスポジートはうろたえた。  
自分勝手だということはわかっている。  
けれども、彼は、ライアンは、これまでもそうだったように、彼の怒りがおさまるまでずっと待ち続けると思っていたのだ。  
ライアンが、彼のために暴漢に立ち向かって殴られたと知ったとき、エスポジートは思わずどうしてだと尋ねた。  
「相棒のすることだろ？」  
小さく肩をすくめてそう言うライアンの横顔を、エスポジートは見つめた。ヒスパニックのエスポジートと違って、白人の、その中でも色の白いライアンの目の周りには、まだくっきりと青あざが残っていた。

今だと、心の中の声が言った。

今が最後のチャンスだと。

「・・・よし、飲みに行くぞ。」  
喉をふさぐ正体不明のかたまりに、声が出たのが奇跡だった。  
「スポーツバーは嫌だな。」  
ライアンがそう答えるまで、エスポジートは息を止めて待った。

そして、二人は、以前と同じ相棒に戻ったのだ。

以前と同じ、あの『キス』の前の、普通の相棒同士に。

**********

「まあ、ちょうどよかったんじゃない？ ケヴィンはあんたにはもったいないもの。」  
「ラニ・・・。」  
素っ気なく言ったが、眉尻を下げ肩を落とすエスポジートの姿は、元々は恋人だったラニの柔らかい場所に届いた。  
ため息をついて、ポケットからスマートフォンを取り出し、さっといじって、またため息をつく。  
「ソーホーのお店、メールで送ったわよ。」  
いきなり抱きついて、頬にべたつくキスをしてきたエスポジートを、ラニは振り払った。  
「けど、いい？ 今度また、ケヴィンを傷つけたらどうなるか、よく考えなさい。チーム・ライアンはあたしだけじゃないんだから。」  
うなずいて、嫌がるラニにまたキスをして、エスポジートはモルグを後にした。

**********

「金曜、一緒に出かけないか？」  
エスポジートは、パソコンに向かって何やら書類整理をしているライアンの肩を叩いた。  
「いいよ。」  
ライアンは少し焦点の合わない目でエスポジートを見上げると、疲れた笑みを浮かべた。  
「オールド・ホーント？ ベケットたちも一緒に？」  
「いいや、レストランを予約した。俺とお前の二人だけだ。」  
「レストラン？ 二人で？」  
ぼんやりと繰り返したライアンに、エスポジートはぎこちなく微笑んで頷いた。  
「・・・デートみたいだ。」  
ライアンが囁いた。  
「みたい、じゃない。」  
青い目が焦点を結ぶ前に、エスポジートは刑事部屋から駆け出した。

**********

「ザ・ダッチ？ もちろん知ってるとも。いい店だ。オイスターが有名だけど、雲丹とキャビアのパスタもいける。」  
雲丹と聞いて嫌な顔をしたエスポジートに、キャッスルは笑顔を見せた。  
「大丈夫、ステーキもある。」  
「ステーキ。うん、それなら大丈夫だ。」  
「それで、ザ・ダッチがどうしたんだい？」  
「君は顔が効くだろ？ 予約を取りたいんだ。」  
「ああ、それならまかせてくれ。で、いつだい？」  
「今度の金曜だ。」  
エスポジートが言うと、キャッスルが眉を上げた。  
「金曜？ 今度の金曜って言ったのか？ 金曜って、明後日じゃないか。」  
エスポジートは頷いた。キャッスルは頭を振った。  
「今からじゃ無理だよ。ザ・ダッチは人気のレストランだ。金曜は特に混雑するし・・・。来週は？ 来週なら大丈夫だと思うけど・・・。」  
「いいや、キャッスル。明後日だ。」  
「エスポジート、友だちの頼みだし、何とかしてやりたいけど・・・。」  
無理なものは無理だと言いかけて、キャッスルは目の前の男をもう一度よく見た。タフでマッチョなヒスパニックは、腕組みをして、むっつりと怖い顔をしているが、どこか不安そうだ。  
「仲直りのディナーか。」  
閃いてそう言うと、エスポジートは低く唸って、そして頷いた。  
それなら最初からそう言えばとぼやきながら、キャッスルはすぐに人気のレストランに電話を入れた。  
有名作家による少しばかり強引なお願いに、ザ・ダッチが折れるには時間はかからなかった。  
エスポジートが礼を言うと、キャッスルは肩をすくめた。  
「これ以上、君たちがつま先立ちでお互いの周りをぐるぐる回ってるのを見てられない。」  
言い返そうと開いた口を閉じて、エスポジートはもう一度頷いた。  
「まあ、君にしてはいいプランだ。ザ・ダッチのディナー。それから、ロマンチックなプレゼント。」  
「プレゼント？」  
「もちろん、プレゼントだよ。まさか、プレゼントを用意してないのか？」  
キャッスルは、芝居がかった動きで胸に手を当てた。  
「『愛してる』は魔法の呪文じゃないし、キスは万能の特効薬じゃない。」  
作家はそう言ってから、ありきたりのフレーズだと思ったのか顔をしかめて一瞬言葉を区切った。  
「もちろん、薔薇やチョコレートだってそうだ。花やお菓子で、すぐに何もかもうまくいくわけじゃないけど、それでも、何もしないよりはずっといい。」  
「薔薇とチョコレートだって？」  
「ああ、風船とポニーとか。」  
「ポニー？」  
エスポジートは大げさに降参のポーズをとった。  
「キャッスル、本気で言ってるのか？」  
「本気だとも。そうだな、他には、ボンボンキャンディとか、うさちゃんとか。」  
無理に作った真面目な顔で、キャッスルはエスポジートの肩に手を置いた。  
「もし聞いたら、多分、ライアンは何もいらないって言うだろう。けど、俺を信じたほうがいい。ふわふわでべたべたの甘いプレゼントは、絶対にライアンのハートを溶かすはずだ。」  
そして本当の真顔になって、ぎゅっと肩を絞る。  
「だけど、エスポ。覚えておいてくれ。そのハートを壊したら・・・。」  
エスポジートは頷いた。  
「ああ、わかってる。君もチーム・ライアンだ。そうだろ？」

**********

ライアンの『姉貴』たちには何度も会ったことがある。  
全員が背の高い美人で、エスポジートは、会うたびにライアンとはあまり似ていないなと思うのだが、姉さん同士は歳こそ違うがみんな似ていて、実のところ誰が誰なのかはっきりと区別がついていなかった。  
グウェンは、確かすぐ上の姉さんだったはずだ。結婚相手のケリーが元警官だったという話は覚えている。  
グウェンに、モーガン、それにエレイン？  
いや、コーデリアに、ゴネリルに、リーガン？  
エスポジートはごくりと唾を飲み込んで、ケリー家のドアベルを鳴らした。  
中で人の気配がして、気のせいというには少しばかり長い間があり、ドアが少しだけ開く。  
隙間からこちらを見返す顔は、エスポジートの記憶よりも少々険しかった。  
「えーと、グウェンさん？ こんばんは、俺は・・・。」  
「こんばんは、エスポジート刑事。何のご用かしら？」  
「・・・ええ、その・・・ケヴィンはいますか？」  
全く中に招き入れる気のないグウェン・ケリーの肩越しにのぞき込むと、玄関のすぐ奥に、見慣れた赤いソファが見えた。  
思いがけない光景にエスポジートが怯んでいると、不意にその視線をふさぐようにライアンが姿を現した。  
「姉さん、俺の相棒を脅かすなよ。」  
「脅かすって何よ。」  
姉の横をすり抜けるように外に出たライアンは、エスポジートに向かって小さく微笑んだ。  
それから、エスポジートが抱えた荷物に気付いて目を細めた。  
「何で花なんか持ってるんだ？ 花と、ぬいぐるみ？」  
「何でって・・・。」  
エスポジートは、怪訝そうな顔のライアンに、小さな青いスイートピーのブーケと、青いポニーのぬいぐるみを差し出した。  
「俺に？」  
「決まってるだろ。デートなんだから。」  
考える前に声が出て、エスポジートは心の中で頭を抱えた。  
だが、ライアンはうれしそうに笑った。礼を言って、受け取ったブーケの匂いを嗅いでから、まだエスポジートを睨んでいる姉にぬいぐるみと一緒に手渡す。  
「姉さん、これ、飾っておいてよ。俺はエスポジートと出かけてくるから。」  
「ケヴィン、あなた、大丈夫なの？」  
「心配しなくても、門限までには帰るよ。」  
まだ何か言いたそうな姉の頬にキスをして、素早くドアを閉めると、ライアンはエスポジートに向き直った。  
「門限があるのか？」  
「まさか。冗談だよ。」  
言って、またライアンは笑った。

**********

ケリー家からザ・ダッチまでは、歩いて十分ほどの距離だった。  
その間、二人は、時々とりとめのない話をするだけで、ほとんど黙ったまま歩いた。  
食事の間も、最近の事件のことや、署内のゴシップ、ベケットとキャッスルのことと、話す内容はいつもと同じ。  
それでも、以前のような『デート』に、エスポジートの心は躍った。  
いや、目の前のライアンが自分のためだけに笑うのを見ているだけで、エスポジートは幸せだった。  
デザートになって、アップルパイ・ア・ラ・モードを平らげたライアンが、エスポジートの皿をつついた。  
「食べないのか？」  
皿には、カシスのシャーベットが手つかずのまま残っていた。  
「食べないんなら・・・。」  
苦笑しながら、ライアンのほうに皿を押しやろうとして、エスポジートは手を止めた。  
そして、少しためらってから、真っ赤なシャーベットをスプーンですくい取ると、ライアンに差し出した。  
ライアンが驚いたようにエスポジートを見た。  
時間が止まったように思えた。  
動いているのは、青い瞳の中で揺れているキャンドルの灯りだけ。  
ライアンの唇が開く。  
エスポジートは、その唇にスプーンを滑り込ませ、ライアンがシャーベットを味わうのを待った。  
一瞬微笑んだ口元が不快そうに歪んで、エスポジートはスプーンを引っ込めた。  
「どうした？ 何かおかしかったか？」  
「・・・これ、酸っぱいぞ。」  
ライアンが情けない口調で言った。  
エスポジートは思わず吹き出した。  
笑いながら手を伸ばして、ライアンの唇の端についた赤い雫を親指の腹でぬぐい取った。

その何気ない仕草に、ライアンが驚いたように上体を反らす。  
エスポジートは、慌てて手を下ろした。  
うつむいて、溶けたシャーベットが皿の上で血のように広がっていくのを眺める。

変わらないわけがない。  
エスポジートがライアンを問答無用に殴りつけてから、まだ二か月しか経っていないのだ。

エスポジートは固く目を閉じた。

そして、エスポジートがライアンをアパートから放り出してから、もう二か月も経っているのだ。

拳に触れるひやりとした感覚に、エスポジートは目を開けた。  
いつの間にかテーブルクロスを握りしめていた拳の上に、ライアンの長い指が重ねられていた。  
「・・・最悪な日ってあるだろ？」  
ライアンが低い声で言った。  
「いじめっ子にトイレに閉じ込められたときとか、スケートしてたら足元の氷が割れて、凍った池に落ちたときとか、おまえと喧嘩したときとか。」  
指先でエスポジートの拳の上に円を描きながら、ライアンは小さくため息をついた。  
「・・・モーテルでジェリー・タイソンに逃げられたときとか・・・ロックウッドに拷問されたときとかさ。」

エスポジートは息を飲んだ。

最悪な出来事に遭遇したとき、エスポジートがすることは決まっていた。  
これまでに起こった、もっとひどいことを思い浮かべる。

タイソンとロックウッド。

最悪な日に彼が思い浮かべる、別の最悪な日の思い出。

エスポジートの拳に、ライアンのもう一方の手が重なる。  
見上げると、彼の、カトリック学校出の、おとなしく、我慢強く、優しい、スリムなパートナーは、困ったような笑みを浮かべていた。

「最悪で、もう、どうしていいのかわからないとき・・・そういうときは、俺は、最高な日のことを思い浮かべるんだ。」

ライアンが囁く。

「鼻の頭にとまったテントウムシとか、ガラス窓に張りついた雪の結晶とか。」

「甥っ子たちを抱き上げたときの、ミルクとタルカムパウダーの匂い。」

「キャッスルの出版記念パーティーで飲んだピンク色のシャンパン。」

ライアンの『最高の日』は、驚くほどささやかで平凡だ。

「・・・夜中に目が覚めたとき、目の前に、いびきをかいてるおまえがいるとか。」

エスポジートは息を飲んだ。

「今がどんなに最悪でも、きっと幸せは見つかる。ちょうど、暗い井戸の底に寝そべって、見上げた夜空に星を見つけるみたいにさ。」

最悪な出来事に遭遇したとき、エスポジートがすることは決まっていた。  
これまでに起こった、もっとひどいことを思い浮かべるのだ。  
そうすれば、今がどんなに最悪に見えても、必ずそこから抜け出せるはずだと思うことができる。

「それで、結局、世界はそれほど悪くないと思うんだ。」  
ライアンは、エスポジートの右手を持ち上げると、固く握った拳にキスをした。  
自分を殴った、その拳に。

エスポジートは息を飲んだ。

「ハビ？」

ライアンの声が遠くから聞こえた。

「どうして泣いてるんだ？」

**********

「で、どうだった？」  
エスポジートの後を追いかけて休憩室に入ってきたキャッスルが、いきなりそう言った。  
「何が？」  
エスポジートは知らぬふりを決め込んだ。  
「エスポジート！ ザ・ダッチに予約までしたのに、教えてくれてもいいだろ？」  
キャッスルが食い下がっていると、ベケットがやってきた。  
「ベケット、この恩知らずに何とか言ってくれよ。」  
「何の話？」  
「エスポジートが、昨日のデートの首尾を教えてくれないんだ。」  
いつもなら大きな子どものような恋人の言うことなど聞かないベケットだが、今日は違った。デートという言葉に眉が上がる。  
「デート？」  
「そう。エスポジートは、昨日、ライアンとデートだったんだ。」  
ベケットの眉間にしわが寄ったのを見て、エスポジートはため息をついた。  
「君もチーム・ライアンってわけだな。」  
エスポジートがそう言うのと、ライアンがドアを開けたのが一緒だった。  
「何だよ、チーム・ライアンって？」  
エスプレッソマシンに向かいながら、それほど興味があるわけではない口調で言う。  
「もうソフトボール大会の相談してるとか？」  
ごく自然にカップ二杯のコーヒーをいれて、当たり前のように一つをエスポジートに手渡すと、ライアンは自分のカップに唇を寄せた。  
「まあ、去年は散々だったから、早くから練習してたほうがいいかもしれないけど。」  
勘違いしたまま話を進めるライアンに、エスポジートがにやりとした。  
「おまえがキャプテンじゃ、期待はできないけどな。」  
ライアンは、相棒の鍛えた腹筋を肘で小突いた。  
「逆転のチャンスに空振りしたのは誰だよ？」

二人のやり取りに、キャッスルとベケットはこっそりと肩をぶつけ合った。

昨日のデートの結果は上々のようだ。

**********

溶けたシャーベットの代わりに注文したアップルパイをシェアしてディナーを終えると、二人は、手をつないでケリー家まで歩いた。  
そして、田舎の高校生のように、玄関ドアの前でキスをして別れた。

  
アパートまでの帰り道、エスポジートは星の見えないニューヨークの夜空を見上げた。

最悪な出来事に遭遇したとき、エスポジートがすることは決まっている。  
これまでに起こった、もっとひどいことを思い浮かべるのだ。

けれども、時々は、最高の瞬間を思い出すのはどうだ？

泣きたくなるほど小さな、幸せの瞬間を。

結局、世界はそれほど悪くない。

そう、そこに、ケヴィン・ライアンがいるなら。

END


End file.
